Dessert
by Many Sleepless Nights
Summary: Dean wants dessert? Fine. Cas will serve him some dessert alright. A Drabble in which Cas is Jealous, Dean's turned on, and Sam is confused af. Kind of smutty, but not too graphic. Destiel


"You can't stay mad forever, Cas," Dean sighed, sitting next to his boyfriend on the motel bed. Sam was still at the restaurant, trying to figure out what had happened while waiting for the bill. He'd called Dean four times with no answer. But Dean wasn't really in the mood to come up with an excuse just yet. Sam didn't know about him and Castiel yet, and it was too hard to make something up when Cas was so angry with him.

"No, of course I can't stay mad forever. Forever is a never ending time continuum that would be physically impossible to withstand. I can, however, stay mad at you until I die."

"Well aren't you just a ball of sunshine?" Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Cas looked away, crossing his arms and starting at the semi-stained wall. Dean huffed, raising his eyebrows. Castiel was never angry. Or at least never _jealous. _He was the jealous one, not Cas. So how was Dean supposed to handle it, anyways?

"You shouldn't even be mad at all, okay? I didn't do anything. I just sat at the table nd ate my burger. You were the one glaring daggers at the waitress."

"She was undressing you with her eyes, Dean!"

"All she did was ask if I wanted any dessert!"

Cas whipped around to look Dean in the eye.

"Are you taking her side?" He demanded, "Would you prefer to go back to the diner and get some, then? I was sure I was the only one who could give you _dessert."_

Realization flashed through Dean mind.

"Not _that _kind of dessert! Babe… she meant, like, a slice of pie! Dammit, Cas…"

"That was not how she implied it. What would you have done if you accepted the offer and when you were paying the bill she had asked you back to her room?" Castiel asked, jealousy seeping into his voice.

"I would have respectfully said thanks but no thanks, I'm in love with someone else."

"Even with Sam in the room?"

"Even with Sam in the room. Cas, she was just trying to sell me cake or something."

"It wasn't her place." He sniffed, less angry now.

"She was our waitress!" Dean laughed, "Of course it was."

"Fine," Cas smiled. "Maybe I was slightly out of _my _place then. I should know you are faithful."

"Of course I'm faithful. It's kind of hard not to be, dating an angel and all. Hell, Cas, I'm surprised you didn't melt her brain out with those powers of yours for hitting on me."

"I'm not denying that it may have crossed my mind," he smirked a bit.

"Take that grin of your stupid little face," Dean smiled, pecking him on the lips. Of course, that little kiss turned heated within minutes, and soon Cas had his boyfriend up against a wall, breathing hard and heavy, practically begging for more.

"I'll show you dessert," Cas panted assertively, taking Dean extremely aback. Normally Cas was the one to stutter out nervous sentences, consumed with want and lust as Dean shushed him, trying to get down to business. But this time, he found himself trying to bite back fast, anxious words. Castiel was taking command on this one. He kept lunging into Dean, forcing himself onto him. Not that Dean was complaining. He could feel himself getting harder, uncomfortable with all of the clothes still on.

"Cas-Cas wait I need…"

"Oh you want to get undressed? You want to continue…?" Castiel looked at him, fire in his eyes, "Then say it—tell me I'm the only one. It's just me."

"Only, you, Cas. It's only ever you."

And just like that, they're on the bed, Cas unbuckling Dean's belt and Dean clawing at the buttons on Cas's shirt. His coat is flung to the corner of the room along with every other article of clothing. Even the tie, which Dean normally has him keep on, is discarded. Dean isn't the one in control this time.

"Cas, I- I need you." Dean whimpers.

"Then say it again," Castiel demands, "Tell me what I want to hear."

"You, it's you I lo-love you. And I hate… I never want to see that waitress…"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you," Cas growled, tightening his grip on Dean's length.

"I want you. I don't want… I don't want the waitress… I need you."

So Castiel gives him what he wants. They can hear angry banging on the walls from the motel guests next door complaining about noise, and hey can hear the pounding of the bedframe in response, but neither is as loud as the pounding of their hearts and gasping breaths.

"I love you." Dean murmurs when they're done.

"I love you too," Cas sighs, "But you must tell me, was this not a better dessert than a slice of pie?"

"This was much better than the fucking pie." Dean nods in agreement. Dean's phone rings from the bedside table.

"Shit," He groans.

"What is it?"

"Sam. I have, like twenty unread messages. He's still at the restaurant. We took the Impala and…"

"He can't make it here on his own." Cas finished. Sighing, Dean looked up at Cas.

"Yeah… I'll go get him. You should get dressed."

"Or…" Cas murmured, "We can both stay here for a while and let Sam catch a cab."

"We're in the middle of Oklahoma, Cas. There aren't any cabs."

"Then at least we know no one will walk in on us," Cas winked.

"Goddamn, what has earth done to you, Cas?"

"Dean, what did I tell you about using my father's name in vein?"

Dean irrupted into laughter, "okay, maybe you haven't changed so much. But we can't leave him there…"

"Fine but I'm retrieving your brother."

"Why? I can…"

"I'm not letting you anywhere near that girl."

"But I wanted more dessert," Dean whined jokingly.

"I'll give some to you when I get back," Cas said slyly.

"Even with Sam in the room?" Dean asked, repeating Castiel's question from before.

"Who's to say I cannot get us a room?"

"Sam might not like us ditching him a second time tonight."

"Your brother can get his own dessert. I'm not sharing. You're mine."

"I'm yours." Dean agreed.


End file.
